Walk Away
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Emily and Toby are having a day of fun. But why? Emily plans on leaving. Will Toby find a way to get her stay? Or is he going to let this beautiful honey, walk away from him forever?


Pretty Little Liars-shot

Emily x Toby

Emily was happy this time of day.

Toby had treated her to a day of nothing but fun.

Now, why Toby?

Because they are friends. After the dance and everything else that happened, they hung out more and more as if best of friends.

Well Spencer was busy with her job, Aria and Ezra were trying to adopt, and Hanna and Caleb are trying to plan a wedding. With Lucas being the preacher. Wired I know. But they insisted.

Emily and Alison stayed friends, it was a terrible idea to ever have a relationship with her. She wan't like Emily.

"You okay? Your ice cream is melting." Toby said.

Emily smiled, licking her vanilla cone. "It's all good. I'm just thinking is all."

"Memory lane?" Toby asked. He grinned.

"Yes. Thinking about all that time we ran around doing MONA's bidding. Then Cici, or Charlie, whatever. And then last was Spencer's evil twin Alex. Bet she won't try to find her ex boyfriend now." Emily said.

Toby laughed. "After everything, you know what I missed the most?" He asked.

Emily shrugged.

"That night we went to the dance." He smiled.

Emily smiled back. "Yes. And everyone hated it. Thinking I was sleeping with the enemy." Emily laughed a little. It was stupid. But it was all Ali's fault this happened.

"What I miss the most from that night, I believe we ran away from someone. And I don't think we ever danced. Did we?" Toby asked.

"No. We went into the classroom and I ran out of it after getting a text from-"

"A. Right. Sorry. I guess at the time I did scare everyone." Toby said.

Emily tossed the rest of her ice cream and sat down. "You do know it's not your fault. The four of us were being scared out of our skin. Black mailed." Emily explained.

"I know. I was a part of it a year later. Remember?" It was true. Toby found out everything later. But that was when Ian was being a, well, Ass!

And nearly killed one of them.

"Sorry. I know how hard it was. Being accused for blinding your sister. Ali never explained fully why she lied to us. And we really didn't know Jenna was in there."

"You saved me. I'll be thankful for that reason." Jenna having a, more then siblings, relationship was harder then you'd expect. She was a crazy Ass B****.

"Right. But still. We made her live a life of...hell." Emily said.

Toby hugged Emily. "Emily, you are forever my angel. You trusted me. You went to a dance with me. You became a friend to me." Toby said.

Emily hugged him back. She cared for him He may be Spencer's ex. But no matter what, Emily was always there for him. And he for her.

"Thank you." He said.

Emily could hear his voice shaking. "Don't cry." She said softly. "I'll always be your friend, Toby." Emily said.

Toby smiled. "Emily Fields, you are the best friend any guy could have. And a great future wife." He added.

Emily remembered the first time she really was getting to know Toby. He ex boyfriend nearly did bad things to her. Cornering her in the girls locker room. If it wasn't for Toby she'd be in even more trouble.

"You saved me first. It's only far I return the favor." She said.

"Say Toby. Why are you giving me this big amazing day" Emily asked. She was wondering why Toby was doing all this. He never was big on these things. Not since Spencer became an A person.

"Because. I want to give my best friend something she'll never forget." Toby grinned.

Emily wasn't understanding. "Toby. What is going on?"

Toby sighed. "Okay. I asked your friends if I could have you for a day. To surprise you with many things. Before you leave." He said.

Emily had planned on leaving Rosewood for good. After what happened with Alison, she was just ready to leave.

"You heard that."

"I know Emily. Alison is a B****. But she's also your friend. So are Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." He said. "And me." He added.

Emily smiled shyly. She did something she'd never do. She kissed Toby on the cheek. "I'll come back WHENEVER you need me to. Just for you Toby." She smiled.

Toby smirked a little. "Thanks." He said.

"I'll come back for the girls when birthday's or other holiday's happen to come up. But if you want a day for just us, I'm okay with dropping anything if not everything to come back her and spend a day with you." Emily said.

"Then, can I take you on a real date then?" Toby asked.

Emily looked surprised. Why would he do that?

Toby stood up, stretching his arms up into the air then sighing. Holding out his hand, he was asking something.

"Care to try that dance again?" He asked.

Emily laughed, or giggled. Taking his hand, they slow danced to the nature sounds around them.

Emily smiled as they danced. "You remember the blue dress you wore that night?"

"Yeah. And I remember you wearing a jacket and t-shirt to the dance." Emily said.

Once they finished dancing Emily felt something tugging at her heart.

Toby kissed her forehead. "Forever friends."

They have been close for years. Growing up, but not even talking for years. Not till Alison did that...prank.

"Forever friends." Emily nodded.

For the rest of the day was nothing but laughs and more sweets and food. Soon Emily was taken home.

"Thanks for the day of fun. It was the best day I've ever had." Emily said.

Toby nods. "Any time, any where. Emily." He smiled.

Emily smiled back and headed inside. Running up to her room she sees Toby run into his house.

"Till the next time. Toby. and it will be a real date that time." Emily blushed a little. She never thought she'd fall for another, guy. Because she's been dating girls lately. But Toby, he was the only guy she ever needed.

Those movies about best friends falling in love, and being right next door to each other, this was just that tale, For Emily and Toby.

The End


End file.
